Lay You Down
by watchxxthexsky
Summary: She nods her head, agreeing. “Best anniversary ever.” LP oneshot.


Yeah, I suck - another oneshot when I need to be working on TSITT. Well, the premiere was too inspiring, and I had to this. BTW, how freaking AMAZING was the premiere? It brought me to tears more than once. LP have come back to us.

Basically, this is their one year anniversary - for real. It's kind of funny, kind of smutty - roll with it!

* * *

_There's so many ways your sweet love made this house into a home  
You've got a way of doing little things that turn me on_

"Happy Anniversary," Lucas Scott calls out from the foyer of his home - _their_ home, the home he shares with his wife. As this thought crosses his mind, a smile forms on his lips. Even after the past year spent being married to the love of his life, he still wakes up most days not believing that she is really, and _finally_, his.

"Go back out!" Her shrill voice demands; she sounds playful - and almost childish.

Lucas finds himself crinkling his eyebrows at the similarity, but decides to follow through with it. "Why is the mailman here again?"

Peyton Scott pops her head around the corner of the door to face her husband. "No, he just put on his pants and jumped out the window," she teases in a lilting voice.

Lucas throws his head back with laughter.

"But he did leave you an anniversary gift and I haven't wrapped it yet," she walks over to him, the smile never once leaving her face. "Hi babe."

"Hi wifey," he murmurs in a gravelly voice, pulling her body flush against his. Her arms go up to twine around his neck, deepening the kiss before pulling back to smile sweetly at him, running her thumb along his cheek bone.

"These are for you," handing over the spectacular lilies he bought for her.

Her green orbs shine up at him, "Oh they're beautiful, thank you." Her voice is sincere and touched. "How was your day?"

He follows her as she goes into their kitchen for a vase, admiring her beauty. "It was good. It is good. You know, I can't believe it's been a year."

"Time flies when you get what you wished for!" She calls while walking into the kitchen.

As he's walking over to stand near the sink, he grazes his hand across her stomach, just wanting to feel her. "And is it? Is it what you wished for Peyton?"

Peyton smiles and tucks the vase she removed from the cabinet in between her arms. "If I say it's more than that, are you going to tease me for being a dork?" He makes a positive sound, teasing. "Cause it is."

"Well I made dinner reservations for tonight, if you want." He's wondering if her next response is going to play out just as he remembers, so he waits for her answer, and when she turns to him with a mischievous glint in her eye, his heart almost stops.

"Actually, I was thinking maybe we could just stay in, have a quiet dinner, kiss a while," her brow rises and falls. "And there is a chance that I could be rocking some slightly dirty girl lingerie under these jeans."

Lucas pauses to take in a breath, feeling confused and turned on at the same time. "I think I need to sit down."

Peyton chuckles lightly and finishes arranging the flowers in the vase. She centers them in the middle of their dining room table before going to find him sitting at their kitchen table. She takes a seat on his lap, and his hands come to cradle on the small of her back, his brow furrowed despite their relaxed position.

Peyton traces her fingertips over his brows, causing them to relax, then reaching down to playfully tug his chin back and forth. "What's with the furrowed state?"

He grabs her hand mid-air to entwine their fingers, unconsciously running over her engagement ring and wedding band. "I just feel like… I've had that conversation before."

Peyton pulls her head back and scrunches up her face, in an incredibly endearing way to him. "Have you been married before Lucas Scott?"

Lucas laughs loudly and hugs her close. "Oh you. I just feel like… I dreamt this all or something. It still feels like a dream, being able to live my life with you. Knowing that you're the person I get to spend the rest of my life with just seems too good to be true."

Peyton's eyes mist over and she presses her lips to his, a slow, lazy kiss - expressing all of the emotions flowing between the couple. Before she speaks, she makes sure to look deep into his eyes. "It's real." They both smile as their thoughts bring them back to the night they were reunited. Lucas rests his forehead against hers and breathes deep. He's living out his dream, and he doesn't think anything could be quite better than that.

…..

Dinner has long since been over, and Peyton is reclining lazily on their living room sofa, waiting for Lucas to finish washing the dishes. She had offered to clean up since he had cooked them a romantic, candlelit dinner, but Lucas would have none of that. He had let her know in no uncertain terms that this night was going to be romantic and special, he wanted her to relax.

The house had been dimmed, lit mostly by soft candles scattered over various surfaces of their home.

Once Lucas had settled himself on the couch, his wife's feet propped in his lap, he allowed his head to drop back on the sofa, exhaustion creeping in on him.

"Hey Mr. Scott! There will be none of that - this is our one year anniversary and if you think for one second you are getting any sleep, you are crazy." Her voice is a near-growl as she crawls over the couch to settle herself in his lap, twining her arms behind his neck.

As an automatic reflex, his arms come to rest on her hips, keeping her steady. "Oh no, I was just resting my eyes for what's to come. If I recall… my wife promised me some kissing and dirty girl lingerie, and I am ready to cash in. Now." He whispers, pressing kisses along her jaw line.

Peyton's eyelids can no longer stay open under the assault his lips are bringing over her senses. Her hands grip his back tighter. "I did make you a promise, huh?"

He spoke naught, but nodded against her throat. Suddenly his arms were empty as Peyton jumped up to stand in front of him. His face scrunches in obvious disappointment, questioning her intentions.

"I promised you my dirty girl lingerie. I'm only following through," her voice purrs.

Lucas shifts in his seat as her delicate hands move to unbutton the top button of her blouse. Her hands move slowly and precisely, revealing inch by inch of creamy, smooth skin to his widening eyes. After the shirt is unbuttoned, she shrugs it off of her shoulders, and without a second thought, the garment whispers to the floor.

She begins to move down to her jeans when Lucas stops the movement; he wants to take her in for a moment just as she is. Her body has always been magnificent to him, and he can never get enough. She's sexy and beautiful, and all his, and nothing turns him on more than that last thought. She is donning a white lace bra that plunges dangerously low, squeezing her breasts together, and making her cleavage overflow. His mouth is instantly dry.

Peyton gently removes his hands from her body, that are rapidly approaching her breasts, letting him know she's in control; when his grin widens lasciviously, she knows he gets the message. Her hands pop open the buttons to her jeans torturously slow, in Lucas's opinion. He wants to see every inch of his blonde beauty, and he wants it now. He's never held much patience when it comes to Peyton Sawyer… Peyton _Scott_.

When the jeans are finally discarded and thrown into a dark corner of their home, it's all he can do to keep his jaw from hitting the floor. The panties that she promised him have no other definition but "dirty girl." They are a lacy white pair that matches the bra, and are attached to a garter. She had changed into a pair of heels for the occasion, knowing how the ensemble would get him going, and she could not have been more correct. His hands are literally itching to touch every part of her body.

"Dear God, Peyt, are you going to let me touch you yet?" He pants, desperate for his wife.

Peyton saunters over to stand in between her husband's legs, using her knees to widen the gap. She leans down so that her breasts are lightly leaning into his chest, and moves her lips to the shell of his ear. "Not yet… you still haven't received your anniversary gift."

The chuckle that escapes him is throaty and all together too sexy - she almost gives in. His hands come to grasp her ass, trying desperately to pull her down to sit on his lap. "I was under the impression that _this _is my gift."

Peyton backs away from him, clearly affected by his touch, as she stumbles and nearly falls causing him to choke back a laugh. She wags a finger at him and then turns around. "Trust me, you want to see this gift," and shortly thereafter disappears into their bedroom.

Lucas counts to three, trying to gain a sense of self-control and follows her in.

Upon entering the room he firmly believes his wife is trying to kill him slowly. Peyton is laying back, propped up on her elbows, her long smooth legs crossed, and a come hither look etched on her face. Their room is dimmed, and moonlight is cascading through, illuminating her beautiful features and golden curls. And once again it hits him, as it so often does throughout each day, how damn in love with her he is. Sometimes it literally sucks the breath right out of him.

Lucas can no longer take it and is half way through racing across the room when her words stop him. "Before you do what you're thinking of doing to me, I want you to slow down, and take in the gift I bought you."

Lucas quirks an eyebrow, clearly confused. All he can see is his blonde beauty stretched across their bed, and that is more than enough for him. "What gift Peyt?"

Peyton grins widely and shifts her eyes to their ceiling. Lucas follows her gaze and almost falls over in laughter and shock.

"Peyton Elizabeth Scott, tell me you did not get a mirror put on our bedroom ceiling." his voice comes out between the gasping laughter.

Peyton can't help but to join in with the laughter and shrugs her shoulders. "I figured… you enjoyed it so much the last time. And I wanted to get you something original. Do you like it?"

He seats himself on the edge of the bed, next to where she's laying. "Oh I like it. More than that, I'm going to love watching what I'm going to do to you tonight in that mirror."

His words send a shiver straight down her spine, and her mouth parts in anticipation of what's to come. But before she can speak his lips are covering hers in a brutal kiss that tells of his want for her.

Their lips are moving together in sweet bliss, gliding in a rhythm that is well-known to them - familiar but still utterly exciting and arousing. His tongue traces the outside of her lips before moving to enter her mouth and touch her own tongue. The collision feels like a bolt of lightening through their bodies, and much to her surprise Lucas's body is crashing on top of hers in seconds. The kiss is picking up in intensity, and his hands are starting to roam over her smooth skin.

"I feel a little underdressed," she breathes out, once breaking away from the kiss. Lucas's chuckle is strained and sexy against her throat. He lifts himself up, and she follows.

Peyton, at first, had wanted to take this slow, but upon realizing they had all night, something in her sparked, and she had to have Lucas - all of him, right then and there. She wasn't interested in wasting much time - she thanks whatever Gods are out there that he isn't wearing a button up shirt, and pushes the one he's wearing up and over his head, then quickly moves down to his belt buckle. Lucas brushes her hands away and stands up, quickly removing his belt and pants. Peyton smiles upon seeing the bulge behind the light fabric of his boxers, and hooks her fingers into the rim pulling him back onto the bed.

Before they can fall back onto the soft sheets, Lucas halts their movements and keeps her on her knees. Peyton is momentarily confused before she realizes his motives. As quick as he can, Lucas is behind her, also on his knees. His hands begin to trace over her back, causing chills to rise on her body. After he unclasps her bra and slides the straps down her arms, he fully removes it and tosses it onto the floor of their bedroom. Before she can process his next move, her breasts are encased by his warm hands, and her head falls back against his shoulder, her eyes closing when he tweaks her nipples. "Oh… God," she mumbles, her breathing uneven.

Lucas drops kisses to the column of her neck that she is exposing, but stops touching her immediately when he realizes her eyes are closed. "Mrs. Scott, I advise you to look into that mirror you bought me if you want any of this to continue."

It's a battle to keep her eyes open when he's assaulting her senses so deliciously, but he's in demand - and it's fucking _sexy_ to her when he's in control. Her eyes open and focus on the reflected image of them kneeling together in the mirror above.

"Good girl," he husks when he meets her eyes in the mirror, and moves his hands back to pay attention to her breasts once more, but Peyton is impatient tonight, and guides one of his hands to the edge of her panties, giving him the silent signal.

"Impatient much?"

"We've got all night… I just want your hands on me, Lucas."

Lucas nips her neck and slips his hand into her panties, feeling the wetness of her arousal. A groan instantly slips from his lips at the feel of her around his fingers, at the same time a load moan escapes hers. She wants nothing more than to close her eyes and lose herself in the rhythm of him inside of her, but she knows that once her eyes shut, it's all over. And now that she's seeing herself being pleased by him in the mirror, a new feeling takes over her, and she's more turned on than ever. Being with Lucas _anytime_ was her aphrodisiac, but recalling the night they'd made love with a mirror over their heads sent a thrill through her like she'd never known. She was more than ready to recreate that perfect night.

Lucas was midway through creating a red mark on her neck when he moved back up to tug on her earlobe and then growl, "Look at your face, Peyt… look at how fucking sexy you are right now, your head thrown back, lips parted, and my hand in between your legs."

She wants to scream out loud, but bites her lip instead - she can feel herself starting to slip over the edge, but she needs more - she reaches around for his other hand that is resting on her side, and brings it up to attend to her breast once again. Lucas immediately takes action, not needing to hear the words.

Peyton feels his hands working her into an orgasm, but she's ready now - and she wants it to be with him. Before Lucas knows what is happening, he's being pushed - roughly - back against their sheets, and his boxers are being slipped down his legs.

"No foreplay tonight?" He gasps out.

"We have all night, right now I just want to feel you… deep," she murmurs, trailing kisses from his hipbones all the way across his chest and up to his lips. His fingers peel her panties from her frame, and she kicks them off, making sure to keep the heels in place.

Lucas's grin is nothing but smug when he sees this, but the next thing he knows, Peyton's hands are wrapped around his erection, working him into oblivion, and he can no longer process anything but the feel of her. When his eyes flutter shut, her hands immediately leave his body, and he groans in frustration.

Peyton wags her finger at him. "If I can't close my eyes, neither can you."

Lucas just pulls her body fully down to lie on top of his, and brings their lips together for a smoldering kiss - it's all tongue and lips clashing together in flurried movements, trying to taste all they can, as _soon_ as they can. As she positions herself over him, she leans down to whisper in his ear "Look up, baby."

Lucas obeys, his lids heavy with lust, just barely able to make out their naked figures in the mirror above, and almost comes right then and there - her ass is the first thing he sees, followed by her small hand wrapped around the base of his erection, guiding him into her wet heat.

"Oh my God, this is the best anniversary ever," Lucas grunts as she slides down onto him. Peyton rocks her hips back and forth, bringing her hands behind her to rest on his knees.

She flings her head back, a loud moan escaping her lips. As she does this, her eyes trace over their movements in the mirror - her moving erotically on top of him, his hands flicking patterns over her nipples - and then their eyes connect. Collectively, they think - nothing has ever been sexier.

She nods her head, agreeing. "Best anniversary ever."

--

When she wakes up, Peyton instantly knows it's still sometime during the late night/early morning. The room is pitch black and she's still extremely tired from her night of love making with Lucas.

"You haven't even fallen asleep yet have you?" She muses out loud, not even needing to turn around and see his face.

The hot air from his laugh seeps onto her neck, causing her to sigh pleasurably. "Not even a little bit."

Peyton turns around in his arms so that she is facing him. Her own arms go to wrap around his back, and she throws her leg over his hip. His arms encapsulate her close to him, and they snuggle up together in quiet contentment.

"You know that wasn't your real gift, correct?"

Lucas kisses the tip of her nose before frowning in confusion. "What do you mean?"

She laughs and shakes her head. "Do you really think I'd just get a mirror for the ceiling as your one year anniversary gift?"

Lucas grins and wiggles his eyebrows. "It's the best gift I could've asked for."

Peyton purses her lips and nods. "That's the best gift you can think of? I mean, you think this is better than anything I could've gotten you?"

Lucas squints and rubs her arms. "What are you talking about Peyt?"

Peyton gulps noisily and sits up, not bothering to cover her body up when the sheets fall. Lucas's eyes drift over her body, lust and hunger evident in his gaze. She sees this and blushes, but puts a hand to his chest to stop any advancements he might think of making. "Are you ready for your gift?"

Lucas sits up and smiles. "Yeah," he speaks softly, and steals a quick kiss from her lips.

Peyton takes his left hand in hers and squeezes slowly, nerves wracking her body, but brings it down to her stomach, waiting for realization to set in.

He is momentarily confused from her actions, but his eyes light up within a few moments, and he bolts upright. "Peyton…" his voice is choked, and wondering.

His blonde wife nods, and tears are peaking out from the corners of her eyes. "I'm almost 9 weeks along now. I found out last week. Haley actually convinced me to go, apparently she noticed before either of us did. I wanted to tell you the moment I found out, but I thought this would be the perfect gift. That and the mirror was damn expensive."

They both laughed out loud at that. "Oh my God, that's our baby in there?"

She nods emphatically, not able to speak.

Lucas is shaking, and he can feel tears rising, but he swears in this instant, he feels he's never known happiness quite like this. His hand is rubbing up and down her stomach, and he nestles his head into the crook of her neck, breathing deep. "You're having our baby," he speaks in awe.

Peyton takes his face between her hands, and captures his tear filled, crystal-blue eyes with her emotion filled greens. "Happy Anniversary, Lucas."

_I'll let you know how much it means just having you around  
Oh darlin' how I'd love to lay you down _

* * *

Okay, so I couldn't have the kinky without the sweet. Let me know what you think!


End file.
